Ferb's realization
by adventuresofbabsandhabs
Summary: ONESHOT Inside Ferb's mind where he realizes his feelings for Isabella as they go on through their normal-not so normal day.


**AN: I absolutely adore Ferbella but I always think that Phinabella is endgame.**

**I'm sorry for any errors, I'm damn lazy to edit them.**

**Phineas and Ferb is not mine.**

* * *

As we lounge on the soft comfy grass, my brother had an idea, Right on cue.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

Phineas looked at me, I blinked a couple of times and gave a thumbs up. He was thinking about a ray gun that can make you say what you're thinking just from a single hit. I know what you're thinking, he will use it on me; I'm sorry to disappoint but my best bloke understands me perfectly without using such machinery.

Anyway, I got a couple of blueprints from our chest in our room and quickly walked back down to join my enthusiastic brother. We looked left and right to look for our pet platypus, Perry. Well, I guess he had his own adventure.

"Hey, Where's Perry?" My brother asked.

As I work on the chips and him on the model, my ears hear the pitter-patter of feet and I knew exactly who it was. My bestfriend (besides my brother) Isabella, her voice is like music to my ears. I don't know myself why it should be but it is. It all started when we did the romantic cruise for Baljeet and his childhood friend Mishti. From that day and forward my belly started to flutter whenever she was around and I always felt a sudden rush of heat crawl into my cheeks, especially when she smiles at me.

I took a step back from my working table, I slid my helmet up to only see her beaming on my brother. Yes, Of course I knew about her crush. I'm the one who listens to her when we're together, If you ask me I think that Phineas is a lucky lad, he is. But I can't help but feel a pang of hurt creeping in my beating four chambered heart.

I blinked to get her attention, and to my advantage she did. I rested a bit as I sat on the grass, she also obliged to sit with me.

"What's up Ferb?" She asked me with her big blue eyes, it felt like my heart skipped a bit. I motioned my hand to wipe off sweat from my forehead, and guessing from her face she understood what I motioned.

"Tired? Wait, let me get you guys some juice boxes from my house." Isabella smiled brightly at me, she stood up and skipped all the way to the other side of the street. I closed my eyes for little bit to feel the surprisingly cool summer air and as I opened my eyes, it felt like the wind gush into my long face as she walked back in our backyard, carrying some juice boxes for me and my brother.

It felt like she saw me and only me, until she walked past me and gave a juice box to Phineas. I observed as my brother took a while to respond to Isabella's call, then he stopped and gladly thanked her. Now she walked towards me and handed a juice box, I happily took one from the tray. I smiled at her as a sign of thanks, I looked down on the soft grass as I enjoyed my refreshing beverage. To my surprise I felt someone sat right next to me, I turned my head to the left to see her. I'm quite taken aback, I was sure that after she offered me juice she'll rush back to Phineas' side. I thought wrong.

I blinked a few times to see if I'm not just dreaming or anything, thankfully.. I wasn't. She giggled, telling me about her dog Pinky and how it demands grilled cheese every friday night. I gave a small smile as I continued to listen and look at her. There's something about her that makes me feel queasy... in a good way.

"Ferb?"

"Feerrrb?"

I lost my train of thought, I looked at her and gave a silly smile as a response.

"Ferb, You always had a nice smile." She chuckled and stood up to ask my brother if he needed help.

That comment froze me to the very last nerve in my body, I was EXTREMELY happy. Smile? I should smile often, I think she'll think that I look more ravishing if I did. I stood up to resume in my work, I had a certain bounce in my walk.. then it hit me.

I think I may have feelings for one Isabella Garcia Shapiro, wait... no. Judging from my unexplainable nausea and an abrupt amount of butterflies popped in my stomach I am certainly SURE that I'm inlove with her.

Oh bollocks, this is a predicament. Although I'm relieved that finally I know what's going on with me, I can't help but worry if my brother is fine with it. I released a sigh as I finished the last chip for the ray gun.

I slid my helmet up as I looked at her, she stole my heart. Her long eyelashes batted as she shifted her gaze from him to me. Her eyes squinted a bit as she smiled at me again, I smiled back.

Then suddenly, I had a great idea. I scurried my way back to our room and got my black shoebox under my bed. I hurriedly opened it and got a few stacks of index cards. I ran as fast as I can, stacked cards in hand and immediately stopped infront of Isabella.

"Watcha got there Ferb?" She asked, her voice certainly is like a song from the heavens.

I handed her the cards, still panting but I managed to give her a very warm smile. A smile that's only for her.

Her eyes lit up as she read the content. I was glad that she liked it.

"A collection of different grilled cheese recipes! Thanks Ferb, I love it!" She exclaimed in delight; Oh and correction, she LOVED it.

She threw her arms out and neared me. Suddenly, I felt her warm hug and I although shocked, I was certainly happy that she's happy. I hugged her back in response.

"Hey guys, let's give it a try." I heard Phineas say, we let go of each other and I nodded.

"Can we try it on you, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Sure thing Phineas." She replied in a happy manner. I stood beside my brother as he pulled the trigger. As it hit Isabella, we heard what she was thinking crystal clear.

"Ferb is the sweetest. He made my day." We both heard, she surprisingly blushed a bit and diverted her eyes away from us.

I guess I have a chance with her after all.

"Why thank you Isabella, I must say, You also made my day." I replied smiling at her.

Now, telling my dear brother.. Well, that's a different story. Good thing my blush isn't visible


End file.
